missing pieces
by pokari
Summary: It's R started chapter four. Heidy Potter my Harry’s girl version is a greatest seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy. warning : Mention of mpreg
1. prologue

Missing pieces

Author : IPokari, * : pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating : PG (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Heidy Potter (my Harry's girl version) is a (greatest) seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy.

Pairings : Heidy/Draco (my favourite), Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : Slightly AU, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

dcbadc

Prologue 

~~~~~~~

15 July 1991

It was a nice and beautiful morning, actually when Denis Smith, founder of Splitney Children Quidditch Club stepped into the Quidditch field. But a look at the little girl behind him made him shift uncomfortably. He was in his fiftieth age, still a good flyer. He used to be the Chaser for Ireland National Quidditch Team until he was thirty-two and the thought of getting hit by angry Bludgers was not very appealing. 

Splitney Children Quidditch Club was one of the most expensive in England. Mostly rich witches and wizards sent their children there to learn how to fly instead of playing Quidditch. Each child had one instructor and there's limited children attending. It was odd for child to attend in the middle of the month.

The other children, wearing different colour of Quidditch robe, with their' instructors were all standing in the ground, waiting for him to introduce the little girl behind him. Each handling a Windy 3, standard broom for children age 4 to 6, only few have Windy 9, which is faster and recommended for children at age 7 to 9.

"Children, today we have a new friend. She will stay for two weeks. Come on, Heidy," Denis turned to the little girl behind him, "say hello to you new friends." 

Heidy, the little girl, only lifted her head a little to observe the surrounding but then more interested in her new shoes. She was wearing muggle's clothes, baby blue shorts and t-shirt, her black hair tied in two high ponytail made her looked bunny-like, very contrasted to her pale soft skin. Her blue eyes looked sad behind her glasses. And if you look her right forearm carefully, you can see a star-like scar in the middle of her wrist.

A little boy, looked slightly older than Heidy, eyeing the Windy 9 carried by a teenage, instructor for Heidy, watched her with a new interest in his grey eyes. Wearing an expensive green Quidditch robe, he stood out of the other children.

"Ehm." Smith voices brought that little boy's intention back, "Well, her name is Heidy Potter, she's just three year old, and obviously she is a shy little girl. I hope you all can be friend with her. Well, you may get back to your flying." With a small smile, Smith drifted back to his office.

Slowly the little boy walked up to Heidy, "Hello, my name is Draco." Heidy just watch him. "You are supposed to say your name. That's if you know how to be polite." Still Heidy just watch him.

"Are you mute, or deaf." Draco is still trying to get reaction from her.

"Maybe she's just being stupid." They turned to see another boy. His black hair is so contrast to Draco's blonde one.

"He's Blaise…," Draco didn't finish anything he intend to say when he saw Heidy gave a small smile toward Blaise. Blaise had the same height as Draco, his skin was a shade darker, wearing a big smile in his face. He wore a red Quidditch robe, and wearing muggle's cloth underside.

"Hello," muttered Heidy so softly they almost lost it.

"You're flying Windy 9. Wow, you must be a good flyer," Blaise smiled to her, "Only Drake and I fly Windy 9 here."

"I'm not so sure.." Heidy looked a little confused, she looked at Draco and almost back away when she saw him giving her a dark scowl.

"Let's try then. Why don't we have a race? You, Drake, and me. We don't have a game today."

"Well, Blaise, maybe she doesn't want to. Why don't we left her alone," Draco really didn't like her ignoring him.

"But, she.."

"Ok," Heidy cut their argue and turned to her instructor to have her broom.

***

They spent the rest time chasing each other, with their instructors tailing behind. Soon the three hours ended and each of the children is pick up either by their parents or sitters.

"Mommy's here, I have to go now," Blaise said, leaving Draco and Heidy alone as all the children left.

Draco looked at Heidy, thinking that she'll ignore him now that Blaise's gone. But he was surprised when all of a sudden; "Aw you hate me?" came from her.

"What?"

"Well, you look angly to me."

"That's because you look more happy to talk to Blaise. You ignore me. I thought you hate me."

"I never see haiw like youw befole. Bless hair like Paddy and Daddy."

"….."

"Whew is youw Mommy and Daddy. They don't come?"

"I can say the same to you. Don't they know the course is over now?"

"Mommy and Daddy go to Heven. Paddy say I have to wait him."

"Oh, why they go to Heaven. What have happen?"

"Ant Petty say the assisiden," Heidy trying very hard to recall what her aunt said, "ow something like it."

"Is that why you have it," Draco took her right hand for a better inspection.

"No, Ant Petty say it is taaaaato. But people always see it. I hate them."

"Is that why you don't shake my hand," Draco looked up to see her nodded her head, "Well, if you don't like people see it, let me…" Draco pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her wrist, "There, they can't see it now."

Heidy smiled brightly at him, "Thank you." 

Draco pulled a box from his pocket, opened it and let Heidy saw it. "See this. I only have to ring this bell, and my bodyguard will come and pick me up."

"Leally? Bodiiidi.. what is it."

"Bodyguard. He's supposed to take care for me. He is an Auror."

"I don't belif. Poooof it."

"Fine." Draco took the bell and rang it three times. Soon there was a man standing in front of them.

"Ready to go home, Draco?"

"No, I just want you to meet my new friend here."

This time Heidy took the hand and shook it. She muttered, "Dee."

"Norman Walters."

"Ok, you can leave now. I'll call you when I'm ready to go home." Walters disappeared again after Draco last words. "See, I can go back any time I want to," he turned to face Heidy, a smug smile in his face.

"But, why don't you want to go home?"

"Well, I thought you would cry if I left you alone. Anyway, I'll wait with you until your Paddy come."

"Maybe he won't come." Heidy looked so sad, ready to shed her tears. "He always fight with Sevy. Sevy don't like me. That's why he want Paddy to send me hewe."

Draco held her closer. He didn't know who this Sevy guy was but thanking him for sending Heidy here so he could meet her. "It's Ok. If Paddy don't come, you can come to my home with me."

"Leally?" Heidy sounded like she didn't believe him.

A man suddenly appeared before them. He was wearing casual clothes under his robe. "Sorry, I'm late, Dee."

"Paddy," Heidy gave the man a big hug, and then she turned to Draco. "He's Paddy. Paddy, he is Dake."

"Dake?"

"Draco." Said Draco without smile, he pulled out his bell and rang it three times. "Will I see you again tomorrow?" He completely ignored the man.

"Paddy say I will come hewe evelyday until I go back to my ant."

"See you tomorrow than," Draco took his bodyguard hand and disappeared.

"Ready to go home, Dee?"

Dee just nodded her head and they to disappeared.

* * *

Black Mansion

~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, now wash your hand and then we can have lunch."

"Whew is Sevy, Paddy. Is he still angly to me?"

"No, Sweetheart. He's not angry with you. He said he got something to do. See, he's making your favourite dessert. Chocolate pudding and chocolate cake. You get to choose which one you want to eat first."

Heidy's grinned wider and considering and reconsidering her options until they finished their lunch and made up her mind at chocolate cake.

* * *

"Dake," Heidy smiled widely when she spotted Draco in the Quidditch field. She ran toward him, leaving her instructor behind, "Whew is Bless?"

"He's not here today," Draco's face turned sour at her.

"Oh," Heidy looked flabbergasted, "He can stay home?"

"Yes, and…" Draco stopped when Heidy's hand caught his eyes, "you still have the handkerchief with you."

"Do you want it back?" Heidy looked very nervous.

Draco smiled sweetly at her, "No, I want you to have it. I still have a lot at home. You can save it. It's yours now. Let's get a race."

Heidy smiled shyly, nodded her head and taking his hand.

***

They had mini game today. Each team consists of a Keeper, a Beater, two Chasers and a Seeker. Heidy played Chaser and Draco play Seeker for the same team. Heidy had the Quaffle when the Bludger hit her. She lost her balance and fell from her broomstick. Her instructor, Sara Wood, saw it and managed to catch her but she dropped her glasses.

Draco saw it all and raced his Windy 9. He reached the ground and ran toward her. "Are you al…," He caught his breath when he saw her eyes. It was the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. So green like the colour of the winter leaf.

"Whew is my glasses?" Heidy looked very grateful when Sara handed it to her. "Thank you."

"Are you OK," Draco looked confused when he saw that Heidy's eyes were blue. "Let's play again."

"No, that thing will huuut me again."

"You just have to avoid it. You can fly fast, don't you? Come on."

"No." Heidy could be very stubborn.

"Come on, Dee. You can be the Seeker than. I'll be the Chaser. The Bludger will chase me than. All you have to do is fly, get the Snitch and we will win."

"Aw you suwe? It huuut so much."

"Don't worry. I'm much faster than that stupid thing."

* * *

31 July 1990

~~~~~~~~~~

"I won't come hewe again, Paddy say I will stay with Ant Petty."  Heidy looked at her friends, she spoke so softly they almost lost it.

"But sure you still can come here right?" Blaise asked her.

"No …."

"Why?" Draco cut her.

"They muggle, and they live vveeeeely fa. So I can not come hewe." Heidy looked very sad.

"Why don't you come to my home? You can stay with me. We have many room, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"Paddy say if I don't stay with Ant Petty, she will be vely angly at him, and I can not see him again." Heidy was in the brink of crying, couldn't stand Draco's angry look.

"Damn muggles."

"…." Blaise said nothing, but he agree with Draco though, _Damn muggles_.

"I poomise I won't foget you two. Paddy give me two puppies. He say I can take them with me so I won't get lonely. I will name them Dake and Bless." Heidy was crying now.

Draco took off his necklace and put it around Heidy neck. It's made of silver and got a little Dragon pendant. It was so beautiful and very detail. The Dragon was made of silver and its eyes were from emerald stone, like the ones he saw her without her glasses. "Now, I'll make sure you'll never forget me, it got my name there. If you miss me, touch his eyes. I can feel it, really."

"Thank you," Heidy stood on her toes and kissed his left cheek and turned to give Blaise a hug. "I have to go now. Paddy is waiting me with Mr. Smith." Heidy gave them one last smile then turn to follow Sara.

"Take care, Dee," Blaise said it softly.

* * *

13 August 1998

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the 178th annual of Youth Aerobatic Fly. Draco would have been partake if only he could assure his mother that he could do it very well and come out alive. So there he was, along with his parents and an eight-year-old sister and an almost six-year-old little brother, at their private booth. He looked irk at the dreadful flyer, wishing that it was him doing the dangerous move at high speed. Then something or rather someone caught his eyes.

The flyer, doing the acrobatic move at high breaking neck speed, his short black hair was flying by the wind, looked very messy. He was wearing a dark green robe, and a matching wristband at his right wrist. And he really was a good flyer. Draco leaving his family, said that he wanted to see some friends. He really wanted to meet him and made him his friend. He reached the landing area, waiting for the boy.

When the boy finished his demonstration, Draco approached him. "I have never seen a boy at my age fly very well. I'm Draco Malfoy," _It could not be a bad preamble, right_. But the other boy pulled dagger at him. He ignored Draco's and refused to say his name.

"Dee, there you are. You're doing very good, that's my girl," A man, wearing a dark blue robe, probably his father approached them. He ruffled her hair; made them messier, still oblivious of the awkward situation.

_O oh, my mistake. _Draco noticed that the girl still looking mad at him, "You are very good for a girl, then."

"Is he your friend, Dee? Why won't you introduce us properly?"

"I don't know him, he…"

"Draco Malfoy, at your service, Sir," Draco tried to bit his usual sarcasm. "Please forgive me that I mistake you as a boy, " Draco turned to the girl, "It's just that you're a good flyer."

"You mean a girl shouldn't good at flying?"

_If look could kill,_ Draco looked amused at her.

"It's Ok," said the man, seeing the girl won't say anything, "I told you to grow your hair, Dee," It was so obvious that he tried to suppress his grin and failed purposely. "Anyway, my name is Sirius Black and she is Heidy Potter. What's your name again? Have we ever met before?"

"Draco Malfoy, Sir. I don't think we've met before, but I know you. Flash Black. Your company makes good broomsticks."

"Thank you, a Malfoy right? Where's your bodyguard?"

"Just leave them with my family. It's good to be at your own."

"Well, be careful, then. I bet your father is looking for you right now."

"I guess so, are you going to Hogwarts this year? See you then," Draco left without waiting for the answer. Smiling to himself, suddenly his future at Hogwarts looked brighter.

"Let's go, Dee. We still need to go to Diagon Alley. We haven't got your stuff. Well, I'm surely gonna miss you but you do have to go to school, right. And…." The two of them leaving without waiting for the winner announcement. They walked hand in hand, reaching the portkey and managed to leave unnoticed.

* * *

1 September 1998

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The students attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were now boarding to the train. It was almost time to depart. The first years, looking nervous, spending the time left with their parents while the elders, looking for their friends and chat happily.

"Well, be good, Dee. If you need something just owl me, OK. The Weasley boys are going to Hogwarts too, so I know you'll be all right." Sirius Black was among the worried parents that seeing their children boarding school for the first time.

"I'll be all right, Paddy. I know I will. You just take care of yourself. Just owl me if you need something, OK." Heidy gave him a hug and a kiss at his cheek. "I'll owl you soon so you can stop worrying about me."

"OK, I better go now. The train will leave any moments. I'm going to miss you. Damn, I miss you already," Sirius wore a sad smile in his face, but his eyes got hints of sparkle.

"Don't worry, Mr. Black. We'll take care of her. She might get sorted in to Gryfinndor," Percy the eldest of the Weasleys that left attending Hogwarts.

"Yeah, Padfoot. We'll teach her pranks and…" George, one of the twin, stopped when he caught her mother glaring at him.

"Well, just be good all of you. I don't want you to corrupt my sweet little Dee. Understand." Sirius tried to look stern.

"Yes, Sir."

"Goodbye, Mum…"

"See you soon…."

"Don't forget to owl…."

As the train moved, the students said their goodbyes for the last time. Heidy and the Weasleys were looking for an empty compartment when they bump into none other than Draco Malfoy. He was accompanied by his best friend, Blaise Zabini, and the supposed to be bodyguards, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, well, well… nice to meet you again, Potter," Draco Malfoy smirking at her.

"Just my bad luck, I guess." Heidy looked darkly at Draco. She still couldn't forget the humiliation she felt when he mistaken her for a boy.

"Don't you think we are destined to each other?" Draco didn't lose the beat, and giving her a mocking smile.

"Have we met before?" Heidy asked a perplexed Blaise Zabini. She completely ignoring Draco which making him very angry.

"I don't know. I guess so… but I don't know you."

"See you around, Potter." Draco walked briskly to his compartment, with his three companions tailing from behind.

"I can't believe you got an enemy this fast, Flash," George said with amusement in his voice.

Heidy just grinned at the nickname the Weasleys gave her. She told them what happened at the last Youth Aerobatic Fly. "That git said _I have never see a boy at my age fly very well,_" Heidy mockingly mimic Draco word. "Damn, he even have the guts to say _you are very good for a girl, then."_

"Watch your language, Dee. Your godfather won't like it to hear those words," Percy reminded her when they reach the last compartment, wishing that that one would be empty.

"It's so just like you to bump into him," Fred said, "And I still don't get it, all about you and your wristband."

"Hey…."

"Look at the bright sight, Flash, at least he admit that you are a good flyer," Ron chuckled.

Fred opened the door, there's only one first year sitting there, reading a difficult book.

"Hi, I'm Fred Weasley, do you mind if we join you? Looks like the other compartments are full now."

The girl smile slightly, "Sure, I'm Hermione Granger, a first year."

"We are first year, too. My name is Ron Weasley and she is Heidy Potter. The others are my brother, George and Fred are third year, and Percy…."

In no time, they are engaged in a conversation. Their encounter with Malfoy earlier was forgotten. They would arrive at Hogwarts soon and started their friendships. 

dcbadc

9 January 03, 01.30 am


	2. first pieces draco malfoy

Missing pieces

Author : IPokari, * : pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating : PG (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Heidy Potter (my Harry's girl version) is a (greatest) seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy.

Pairings : Heidy/Draco (my favourite), Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : Slightly AU, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

dcbadc

First Pieces Draco Malfoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night before the Leaving Feast 2002, Hogwarts

It was almost the end of the school year and as a tradition; each house would do performance in front of the school body. The Slytherins had just finished their play and Gryffindors were supposed on stage when a small running figure bumped into a taller one.

"I'm sorry…" Heidy said rather more automatically than because she's really sorry.

"You should use your eyes, Squirt. That's what you have it for in the first place." 

"Piss off, Malfoy. What are you doing here? It's women' section. Don't tell me you _are_ a Peeping Tom. Oops, Peeping Draco." '_Damn, I shouldn't said sorry at all._'

"Why would I, Potter? Yours is as flat as mine. You don't even have the female curves. I might as well looking at that Weasel naked."

"…" Heidy would have glared at him forever if only her neck didn't started to cramp. "Watch out, Malfoy, I'll get you good one day. Let's see who got the last laugh." Heidy said with new determination in her eyes.

"Uuh, I scare," Draco said with mock smile and amusement in his eyes.

"You should have. You don't know what wonder could happen if…" Anyway Heidy couldn't finish anything she intended to because someone grabbed her hand and took her away.

"Heidy, what took you so long, it's your turn soon. Hurry up," Hermione Granger, the most intelligent witch, didn't give her friend a chance to say a word and shifted her away without a second glance at Draco.

"Good luck, Squirt. What a miracle to do the wonder," there was a laughter in his voice. Heidy looked back and saw that Malfoy was leaving too. She slipped her glasses down a little just enough to let her SEE him. And she's surprised to know that someone like a Malfoy could have a happy and normal thought.

{_Finally, school will be over and I could go find her_.}

***

The Great Hall

~~~~~~~~~

Professor Dumbledore was giving his last speech of this term before the leaving feast began and ended the school year.

"…. It's so delightful to see how you all have managed to cooperate with your housemate and had a wonderful performance…."

Meanwhile, Heidy was studying her rival again. She was really curious now and desperate enough to use her '_power_' to find out. Slowly she slipped her glasses down a little and bowed her head. Her right hand was at her forehead to cover her eyes so no one will know what she was doing.

{_I wonder where I should start. Those damn muggles. Wonder if they even let her go to wizardry school. I don't even know if she still at England_.}

_'I wonder who she is'_, Heidy thought.

***

"What had you done to her, Drake," Blaise Zabini served himself with enormous food, and didn't even try to hide his smile, "If only looks could kill."

"What…" Draco's confused face altered to the understanding one when he followed his best friend's gaze, "Oh, nothing bad actually. Just a little comment about her body…  Well, supposedly growing body." Draco ended his sentence with evil smirk.

"Ha ha, that's answer the question."

***

_'The Slytherins. Don't need them to light up you day', _Heidy's train of thought were cut by Fred Weasley shouted from the other end from her table, "You have to eat, Flash, or you won't get taller."

"It's OK even if she's not getting taller. She's cute and adorable."

"Thank you, George, you are…"

"But Fred is right, Dee, you need the nutrition. Imagine yours didn't get bigger."

The Gryffindors are laughing now, and some from the other houses that heard the last comment joined in. Heidy glanced at the Slytherins' table and saw that Malfoy was smirking at her.

"You are so dead, Weasleys," Heidy's eyes were glowing dangerously.

"Hey, leave me out of it," Ron chuckled at her, "And I might help you finish them."

"Traitor." The twins glared at their youngest brother before started wooing Heidy for forgiveness, "Come on, Dee, you know we always love you." But brave as they were, "Yeah, even if you are short and sma…, I mean we all love you no matter how you look."

***

The Hogwarts Express

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In one of the many noisy compartments, the happy Gryffindors were sharing their summer holiday plan with their best friend.

"Are you sure it will be OK? I would love to spend the summer with you. I've never been staying in a wizard house before and…"

"Wow, wow, Hermione," Heidy was giggling now, "Take it easy girl. Sirius said I could have some friend over for the holiday. He will be veeeeeeery busy. And he didn't want me to be alone."

"OK, " Hermione got a tint of red at her face, "I'm just so happy."

"Yeah, we are all convinced about that," Ron Weasley didn't want to lose the chance to tease her, "But Dee, I thought Sirius trust you enough that you won't blow the house if you were left alone."

"Well, it wasn't my fault. I don't even know how it happened. I just try to make him a nice and healthy dinner. I think he would never get over it. He won't even let me get near kitchen if he can help it."

"My parents will allow me to stay if I at least spend the first two weeks at home. What would you guys do?"

"Well, I will just find and do some summer job and Ginny's staying over her friends. The twins…"

"Just the same through the holidays, isn't it, Weasley? Don't bother to answer," the rooms were quite noisy and they didn't hear the Slytherins came in to their compartment. "If you need the job, you can always come to my house. More hand to do the gnome." They looked around to see a very arrogant Draco Malfoy and ignorant Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Couldn't get your own compartment with you daddy's money?" Ron could feel his face hot.

"Didn't you have to watch over your little sister, Malfoy? What is it, sales..whatever her name is."

"It is Celeste, vinegar. And I have no doubt that she wouldn't like you to even say her name."

It was very amusing to watch how they were trading insults and Heidy used this opportunity to once again watch her rival. She didn't push her glasses down, though, afraid that it would be too obvious. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, she could actually SEE through the barrier.

"What are you doing, Potter? Do you actually believe that if you look hard enough you can curse me through you eyes? How cute." The Slytherins were laughing at this remark, causing poor Heidy to blush deeper.

"Come on, Drake, we got to go. We will arrive at the station soon enough," Blaise dragged his friend to reach their own compartment. Their laugh could be heard through the closed door.

***

Soon enough the train reached the Station. The students, mostly the first and second year, were racing to get off from the train. They were shouting happily at their parents.

Heidy looked from the window until he noted a black hair tall man among the parents. Then she pulled her trunk with her before racing out among the students. Her friends followed from behind, trying not to get tripped.

"PADDY…" Heidy thrown herself to Sirius embraces.

"Whoa…, Dee. Happy to see you too." Heidy only grinned at this. Then she turned at the Weasleys to give a hug for Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Paddy, 'Mione has agreed to come and stay with us. She'll spend the first two weeks of the summer holiday with her parents. Then she'll floo to ours. You think you could make the link?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask some friend to do it."

"Thank you, Mr. Black." Hermione smiled shyly at him.

"Just call me Sirius, Hermione."

"Or Paddy." Heidy added enthusiastically.

***

After saying good byes and made promises to owl, they parted to their different direction. It was the best part in Heidy's opinion. Seeing the mansion coming closer and closer. She missed that placed a lot. As much as she loved to stay at Hogwarts, she loved the mansion too. The place she was familiar with. The place she lived in since her childhood. The only place that could be called home, in Heidy's opinion.

It's not so big to be called a manor, but sure bigger than a house. It was a two-storey building. It had two main bedrooms and eight for the guests. To keep it simple, it had rooms any other house had in. And some that added in for special purposes. It even got underground rooms. What Heidy loved about her room was a secret room where she could put all her parents things. Things that reminded her of her past parents.

The mansion was in the quiet part of an old wizardry neighbourhood. Each was far from other. And had spacious grounds around the estate, where Heidy loved to fly and tried new broom product from Sirius' company.

They didn't have house elf. Too bothering creature. They had one attendant though. Michael Neumann. He was around fifty. He could cook, wash, and keep the house clean. He could even do the garden. Heidy thought he's cool, and he liked to play with her when Sirius was busy. Accompanied her instead of watched her.

They didn't have many people visited them. Apart from the Weasleys, Heidy didn't have any wizard friends. And even though Sirius did great job and own a big company, nobody visited him. Heidy always thought Mike as a lonely person. He didn't like to socialize so nobody visited him either. Sometimes Heidy always thought that the last part was the mostly reason why Sirius kept him working for them. Sirius tried with all his might to keep a peaceful life for Heidy.

***

Black Mansion

~~~~~~~~~

"Morning, Paddy." Heidy's happy voice rang around the usually quite house.

"Morning, you sleepy head. Finally wake up, huh." Sirius smiled, put away his daily paper.

"It's your fault. You didn't wake me up. And Mike, too."

"He's out somewhere, it's his day out, remember."

"Oh, I see. No wonder there's no that loud morning bell." Heidy smiled warmly now.

"Finish you breakfast, Dee. I made you pancake."

"Yes, Sir."

"How's your school?"

"It's good, actually. I actually enjoy this term, and more the performance. We did a little mermaid story. It based on the muggle's story. But with magic, we made it even better. And I got to play the ship crew. The Hufflepuff got a musical drama, and the Ravenclaw played the Shakespeare."

"How bout the Slytherin?"

"The ever predictable played Pirates. I wonder why they don't get tired play the bad tough guy." 

"Haha, so who got the house cup?"

"The Ravenclaw. But we manage to win the Quidditch cup," Heidy's eyes now shining bright, "Malfoy is a good Chaser, but I caught the snitch before he goaled another Quaffle."

"You are a fast flyer, Dee." Sirius smiled look thoughtful now.

"Uhm, Paddy, as I have told you that Hermione will come over to stay with us in two weeks. I know you wouldn't like it if I stay over aunt Petty's. So I will stay at the Granger instead to spend the rest of the holiday. But since 'Mione's family is living in London, I guess I'll come over at the Dursleys."

"Ok."

"OK?" Wow, Heidy couldn't believe that Sirius would agree so fast, just like that. Heidy could see that there was something troubling him. Something that obviously was more important than her at this moment.

"How is Snape. Is he still himself? Taking points around and scaring the poor first year." 

'_Oops, what's that. Nope, I don't want to see it._' "Well, you know how he is. He's just like he is used to be. But… I guess he'd changed a bit. He still love to give me detention and took points from my house…" Heidy thought before she continued, "But he's acting a little bit strange. Especially after December. I don't know what's wrong but he's not that harsh anymore." Heidy smiled a bit at this.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is nicer. Only he took more points and gave more severe detention to spend the night. And that was just because we caught him daze off. Daydreaming. Something so human but very much inhuman for him. So then we pretended that we couldn't see him at all." Heidy had finished her breakfast by now.

"Is it work?" Sirius was a little intrigue by this.

"It has to, until some stupid brainless girl giggled."

"Language, young girl."

"Well, that was really stupid thing to do."

"And that's not the poor girl' fault if she's so brainless and stupid enough to giggled." A moment before, Heidy thought Sirius would lecture her, just like a father has to.

"You know Paddy, you should have scolded me."

"I know. But I guess you old enough to know what's wrong and what's the right thing to do." 

'_Now that's pretty scary thing to hear from him._' "Hmm, Paddy. Could you tell me something about my parents?" '_Did I really hear a very hard dugdugdug._'

"What you want to know? I thought you know all about them."

"I just wanted to know, are they short or it's just me. Seems like I didn't grow at all. And soon enough I won't grow at all. I'll pass my growing age." Heidy was near hysteric now.

"Well, your father got the same height as me, and you mother sort of shorter from your aunt. She's a small, beautiful, delicate young lady, Dee. And you look much like her." Sirius tried to hold back his smiled, knew this mean so much for her.

"I see."

"What happen, Dee?"

"Nothing. Just a stupid guy from school who loves to call me squirt. And the bad news is he's growing like a giant."

"A Slytherin, huh." Flushing Heidy.

"Don't worry, Dee, you'll grow as beautiful as your mother. Just imagine it, it will give a new meaning of 'Beauty and the Beast."

"You think so?"

"I believe so."

"Thank you, Paddy." Heidy left her seat to give Sirius a tight hug.

dcbadc

5 February 03, 01.30 pm


	3. second pieces hermione granger

Missing pieces

Author : IPokari, * : pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating : PG (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Heidy Potter (my Harry's girl version) is a (greatest) seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy.

Pairings : Heidy/Draco (my favourite), Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : Slightly AU, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

dcbadc

Second Pieces Hermione Granger

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Paddy…." Heidy had practically been running along the length of the land now with her two terriers following closely to her feet, "PADDY… where are you.' Out of breath, she had to stop now. Then she felt something, or someone, was above her, darkening her space.

"What happened, Dee. Isn't Mike at home?" Sirius, wearing in casual muggle's suit, towering her. "Why didn't you fly your _Flash_?"

"You were at the lake before," her eyes accused him. "I SAW you there, I don't need to fly a short distance. And before you said anything I left my wand in my room. It's not like I had any choice."

"Yes, Princess. My fault, what can I do for you." _That's_ cheered her up.

"Hermione owled me and said that she would come tonight, just after dinner. Could you set the link now? It won't be nice if she knock the wall."

"Yes, my Princess. Your wish is my command."

"You sure are funny, Sirius." Heidy hug him tightly for a second before let him go and took a leisure walk back to the mansion.

***

"'Mione." Heidy gave her a hug, "I thought you wouldn't come. It's been more than two weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry," Hermione just grinned at her friend, "My parents missed me a lot. I thought they wouldn't let me come."

The room was suddenly very noisy with two small creatures barking around the newcomer girl.

"They were Yorkshire Terrier, toy breed and very aristocrat. You have to be introduced first or they'll chase you and then just ignore you all the time."

"Really?"

"Don't worry, they won't bite if I told them so. Here, the golden one name Dake. Come here, girl." Heidy petted her head. "And the black one is Bless. Come on, boy. He's shy."

"Welcome to our place, Hermione." Sirius walked slowly to them. "Just put your stuff there, and I'll tell Mike to take it to Dee's room later."

"Thank you to allow my staying here, Sir. My parents send you they regards." Hermione smiled shyly.

"No problem. How's you summer. I can see that you are having your growth spurt. Not like someone here."

Sirius brave as a Gryffindor, didn't even flinch when Heidy kick him.

"Fell free to do what you want Hermione, Dee told me you love to read. You might find something interesting in the library."

"Yeah, you will love it there, 'Mione."

"I believe I would, but I thought you'll teach me how to fly better."

"Sure we could arrange that," Heidy hugged Sirius and peck him at his cheeks, "Night, Paddy."

"Night."

"Come on, kids. Time to sleep. You don't mine aren't you, 'Mione. They sleep in my bed when I'm home. But they won't coming close to you."

"It's Ok. I'm not so scare of dogs, you know."

***

They spent the first few days in peace. Reading books in the library, much to Hermione's delight. There are so many books she hadn't read and some were old enough because she never saw it. Mostly they spend the morning in the lakeside. Reading, gossiping or even taking naps. Then, Heidy taught her how to fly fast and do the acrobatic move.

"You could borrow my broom, 'Mione. What you like to try."

"What you mean. How many do you have?"

"Many, I lost count. You know that Paddy owns a broomstick company. I got each prototype of the broom. But mainly there're only three kinds of them. _Easy Flash_, that's for children, safe and got height limit. _Rely Whizz_, that's for Dumbledore age, you got some kind of safety belt and you could only do limited acrobatic moves with that. My favourite is _Flash Shoot_, very fast but controllable, mostly for racer and games. Mine is _Flash Jet Shoot_, the fastest. Of course I couldn't use it at Hogwarts. They will tide me up, saying it's too dangerous and too hard to handle. But I help Sirius test it so I know perfectly well that they are all safe. So which do you want," Heidy turned around to find a very shock Hermione, "Aren't you listening to me?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe I take the _Easy Flash_."

"WHAT, you can't do the acrobatic with that," Heidy shook her head, unbelievable, "They were designed for kids. _Easy Curve, East Twist, Easy Coil_. They named it _easy_ because it's really safe for _children_. Come on, 'Mione."

"Fine, what's your suggestion."

"Took the _Rely Whizz_."

"And you said it's for Dumbledore age."

"It is, but faster that the _Easy_ ones, beside you still could do the acrobat moves and it got the safety belt."

"Uh, all right."

"Here, let's go to the backyard, I want to know how good you are before I could teach you."

***

For a few days, Hermione would fly and raise her flying speed while Heidy stayed at the ground, giving instruction and playing with her terriers.

Everything went well until today, the last three day on her staying at the Black Mansion, Hermione Granger, woke up with no hunch that something will happen. 

After taking her bath, Hermione waked her friend, so they could have breakfast together. Well, at least she tried to.

"You wake up now, Dee. Took you long enough. I…" Hermione stopped abruptly when she looked at her friend's sleepy eyes, "Holly Mother, Dee, you're eyes… they… they are green. That's impossible. That's just impossible. How come… why you…" Hermione couldn't stop her rambling and she rewinding her speech for a good ten minutes.

"Relax, 'Mione," Heidy couldn't stand the non-stop and non-eloquent words anymore, took her glasses, "See. Nothing happen. Blue, " She than took off her glasses again, "Green." Do it repeatedly as if talking to a toddler, "Blue. Green."

"…"

"Are you OK?" Taking the silence as a yes, "Good, let me get my sleep and you can had your breakfast."

***

"How could that happened?" Hermione felt much better after having breakfast. "I thought only a Seer has green eyes. I know it for sure, I've read it somewhere before."

"Well, maybe because she is." Sirius smiled soothingly at her. "Lily was a great Seer."

"Mama?"

"One of the greatest actually."

"But, I thought a Seer has her ability when she is seventeen."

"Not really. Their eyes changed at thirteen, whilst they could SEE spirits. Gradually, they could SEE mind, dreams, past and then future. That's the meaning of the sign, Dee," Sirius nodded to her right hand, "Only few great Seers though could reach the highest sight."

"What sign?" Intriguing.

Slowly, Heidy slip away her wristband. "This. I had it for as long as I could remember."

"Every Seer has it from birth. Not naturally on the same place, though."

"But, Paddy. My eyes were as green as I could remember, too. And I could SEE mind since I live with aunt Petty," She looked at Sirius suspiciously, "I just couldn't SEE you clearly sometimes."

Sirius chuckled obviously remembered the flying incident.

"That's because you inherit you mother's power. Awaken your own, and technically double it. She must be somehow transfer it to you before she passed away." Sirius looked sad.

"She died because she gave her power to me?" Heidy's face was paler.

"No, Dee. They could live without their power. I guess she gave it to you because she know she'll die."

"But I don't understand. How she did it?" Hermione looked puzzled at Sirius.

"Seers are more complicated creature. Used to be part of the wizarding but since five centuries ago they are differ from the wizarding world because the different powers. They're known simply as Sheens. And unlike Veelas, their power are inherited to the female lines."

"Does it make aunt Petty a Seer, too?"

"No, that's not how it's working. This is a very rare power, Dee, only the destined ones have. Like you mother."

"So how could they be pureblood if they don't wed the wizard."

"Haha, of course there are male, too, but the males could only SEE spirits. Some even could SEE mind but this gift was definitely the ladies'. They lived all over the world, though, even in the muggle world."

"How do you know that Mama was a great Seer? Tell me more, uncle Siri." There's a rare occasion when Heidy would call him like that.

"Because your grandmother died when she were just eight years old. So she inherited the power, too. Oh, her sign was exactly like yours, at the right fore wrist. That's why she's got the letter to attend Hogwarts and met you father." Sirius smiled at the memory.

"And they got married and they had me."

"Exactly."

_But they left me, too_. Heidy flashed a sad smiled.

"What else should I know," looking at the faces opposite her, she knew it was the wrong question, "There's something more, right. Tell me you got a power that… that …"

"No, Hermione," Sirius smiled sympathetically at her, "She's got a power, yes. A healing power, actually. That's when she's singing like a Charlotte Church but not when it was like a Tina Turner. You know them, don't you, I guess it's just upsetting the harmony."

"They are muggles singer, how could you…"

"Oh, please. You can put the blame on her aunt. She forced her to learn how to sing. And knowing her, she just like rock and roll."

"Hey, don't talking about me like I'm not here," Heidy's face was unrecognisable since it was red to the core. 

"But a Seer were a neutral party, you know. They are also well known for Healing Power. That's why I'm not surprised when I know that Dee almost fail Defence Against the Dark Art. But fine in other subjects and mostly brilliant in Potion, Herbalogy and Care for the Magical Creature."

"Hey, I'm doing fine in the Defence class. Just ask Remmy."

"That's because he gave you extra essay and research projects, Dee. We all know that. Don't bother to deny it. He told me himself." Sirius was smirking at his goddaughter.

"So, Heidy is partly witch and partly Seer. Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Sirius chuckled when he saw the very red face Heidy, "But those all great things doesn't make her a perfect lady," Sirius ruffling her hair, "For one, her cook is the most dangerous stuff."

"It's not that bad," her face red, "Is it?"

***

It was almost midnight when Hermione awoke and noticed that Heidy was not in her bed. Nor her dogs. She was laying on her bed, thinking that her friend might be in the bathroom, when suddenly she heard something.

It was not clear and obviously not from the house but she couldn't go back to sleep and that voice intrigued her. She went out from the backdoor and the voice took her to the lake.

It was the first time Hermione had ever heard Heidy sing. There was something holy, something pure in her voice. There was something ethereal about her standing, singing with unfocused eyes, and her dogs sitting quietly behind her, listening to her.

Hermione stood silently, listening to Heidy's song. It was not in English, and she had never heard that language before, neither the song. But she could feel the sadness in the voice. Somehow, it made her wanted to cry.

"It's a beautiful song, Dee."

Heidy turned around; her eyes slowly back to focus. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I just can't sleep. Then I follow you here."

"Oh, I can't sleep either."

"What song did you sang before. I never heard it before."

"It's an old song, actually."

"It's sound sad."

"Really, I… I remember my parents."

They stood in silent for a moment, after that Hermione hugged her.

"It's getting cold, let's heading back."

"Yeah. I guess we better. Come on, Dake, Bless, we better get some sleep or you won't make the run tomorrow."

"Run?"

"Yeah, they like acting as guard dogs, running across the land, looking for something wrong to report it to Sirius."

"That reminds me something." She tried to enlighten the mood, "Did you SEE me?"

"I loved to SEE my friends. I SAW you several times. It's fun at first but after I SAW the same things all over again. I just got bored." Heidy grinned sheepishly at her.

"Tell me, Heidy Potter," Hermione smiled dangerously now, "What exactly that you see?"

"Er… I forgot. It's years ago."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm a boring person?"

"No, of course not. You are a wonderful person, 'Mione. I just get bore SEEing the same red head, that's all."

Hermione blushed at the last comment, "And you said you forgot."

"Oh, it's all right. If you want, I can read your card."

"Card? Oh, you mean Tarot?"

"You can say so, but mine is a little bit different."

"You actually learn something in Divination Class?"

"I know what you mean, no. I learn it when I was six."

"What?" 

"Oh, it's a long story. I'll tell you sometime."

dcbadc

19 February 03, 11.43 pm


	4. third pieces the dursleys

Missing pieces

Author: IPokari, *: pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating: PG but it would be R started the next chapter.

Summary: Heidy Potter (my Harry's girl version) is a (greatest) seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy.

Pairings: Heidy/Draco (my favourite), Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings: Slightly AU, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

Note: Unbeta-ed.

dcbadc

Third Pieces The Dursleys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy was sulking. He had been through all part of London to no avail. Blaise had long given up to find her, and refused to spend the whole holiday looking for her.

She was a friend from their childhood. The first girl ever amazed him. Draco gave her his dragon pendant. It was his family heirloom and passed on to the heir of Malfoys for generations. It has a bonding enchantment. Wherever she was, as long as she wore it, he could always feel her.

What stress him more was, he couldn't feel her. It was like she had vanished. Not exist. But he refused the thought that she was dead. The pendant would protect her and it would be back at his hand if it failed to do its job.

 '_She must be here somewhere. If I can't feel her, then she must be had forgot me. But she promised she wouldn't. Could it possibly that those muggles took it away from her?_' Draco was about to leave the mall and went back home when he saw Heidy Potter and Hermione Granger. He decided to approach them and had fun taunting them. 

"Hello, Granger, Dwarf." Draco said with smiled in his face, forgot about cursing the muggle.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted him unfriendly.

Draco ignored him and took a good look at Heidy. "Oh no, what had you done, Potter? Fail potion?"

"What do you mean?" Heidy looked a little scare.

"You shrunk!"

Heidy just stunned for a moment, he noticed Draco who had gain another 2 inches. He looked like a giant at his 5ft 8in compared to her 5ft. "You just growing, you idiot."

He laughed at her. "I thought you just being small but then again you never really grow. Maybe you'll never grow anymore. You should drink more milk. They say it could help your problem."

{She looks cute in muggle clothes. She is even cuter when she walks with Granger. Geez, she so small.}

Heidy was stunned that she could SEE Draco's mind. She had her glasses on and she didn't even tried. '_Could it possible that my power is stronger now.__ Oh, how I wish to be taller than stronger_.'

"What are you doing here, Malfoy. I heard you that you couldn't go around without your bodyguard." Heidy glared at him.

"More over at the muggle's territory." Hermione smirked.

"Well, when you grow as big and tall and strong as me, you won't need bodyguard. And you could go to wherever you want." Draco shrugged his shoulder.

{_Yeah, right. Keep asking me stupid question. Like I would answer them.}_

He was caught off guard when suddenly Heidy looked away and took Hermione's hand. "Let's go, 'Mione."

"Going somewhere?" Draco easily caught them. He studied them closely and saw they each carried a backpack.

"None of your business." Heidy tried to walk faster but her accompanies could follow her without difficulty.

"I could drive you."

Hermione and Heidy looked at each other.

"No way. You're only fifteen. You couldn't have a driving license." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Draco just shrugged his shoulder again but Heidy could SEE his thought. {_Someone as big and tall and strong as me could have driving license if I want it so_.}

"Okay." Hermione nodded.

"What?" Heidy turned to her friend as if she was out of her mind.

"It save time and money. But if you prefer the taxi or the train, fine by me."

Heidy thought about it a second and nodded her head. "Fine. But if we didn't arrive safely, my aunt will have your neck."  
  


Draco just smiled and asked them to wait at the entrance while he got his car. A black Ferrari.

"Wow, how fast could it run?" Heidy eyed the car enviously.

Draco smiled smugly, as he knew the girls would be impressed. "As fast as you want."

***

The Dursley'

~~~~~~~

"Heidy," A woman in nice summer cloth hugged her, "Oh, my baby, I thought you won't come and see your aunt Petty anymore."

"Of course I will, aunt Petty. I miss you too and I want to stay here for a few days. I bring a friend with me. Hope you won't mind, she's my best friend. And she could sleep with me in my room."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Dursley. My name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"My pleasure, dear. And who could that young man be? I don't know you had a boyfriend, Dee. But I can say that you have a good taste." Aunt Petunia winked at her.

"He is NOT my boyfriend, he's not even my friend." Heidy blushed when she stole a glance at the overconfidence Draco Malfoy.

"Please come in, I just make some apple pie."

"My favourite," Heidy smiled vanished when he noticed Draco came in, "What do you think you're doing? You're not invited. Shhuh go home. And _thank you_ for driving us _safely_."

"Oh, he is. Just get in, I need some help to finish to pie before you cousin's back." Aunt Petunia called from the kitchen. 

Draco just smirked at her. "My pleasure, Ma'am."

"He's not here," Heidy said after she waited for a little while. Hermione gave her friend a funny look when she noted the relief in her tone.

"Oh, no, Dee, he went with her friends. He said that he was playing basked ball." Heidy gave out small laugh when she saw her aunt rolled her eyes.

"So tell me, how was your school?" Aunt Petty gave each of them a big slice of apple pie and coke.

"Good." Heidy tried to answer within the mouthful of pie.

"Young lady, it's really not polite to speak when you have your mouth full." Aunt Petunia looked sternly at her.

"Can't help it. I was just answering your question." Heidy grinned after she had her drink.

"What was your name again?" Aunt Petunia turned to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, Ma'am." Draco answered politely. He was seated between Heidy and Hermione.

"Strange that Heidy never told me about you." She looked at Heidy, accusatorily.

"That's because he's not my friend." Heidy glared at Draco.

"She's probably still angry at me." Draco pulled a heartbroken boy.

"You're cheated on her?" Aunt Petunia asked him with humour in her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend." Heidy was red now.

"Then why would she get angry with you?" Hermione was grinning madly now, enjoying the scene too much.

"Because I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend." Draco flashed his famous smile again.

"Well, it's really your fault, then." Aunt Petunia smiled.

_{She's so cute when she blushed.} _Harry looked at Draco, blushing deeply_. {Maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend. No, wait.} _Draco furrowed his eyebrow._ {I still have to find her.}_

Before Heidy could open her mouth to scold the arrogant Slytherin, she was lifted from her chair.

"I miss you, Little Dee."

Heidy turned her head to see that it was her cousin indeed.

"Put me down." Heidy scowled. "I didn't hear you coming."

"Course you won't, with all the noise." Dudley helped himself with the pie.

"You should wash your hands." Aunt Petunia scolded her son.

"It's okay, Aunt Petty, even the bacteria would be digested." Heidy giggled.

"It's not funny," Dudley ruffled her hair. "Why didn't you introduce your friend?" Dudley nodded at Hermione and Draco.

"Everyone, meet my cousin." 

***

That night when Hermione was in the bathroom to get ready for bed, Heidy finally could spend some time with her aunt.

"Aunt Petty, do hate me because I'm a witch? I know that you're not were keen on Mama' entering Hogwarts and become one." Heidy asked her slowly.

"Oh, Dee," Petunia hug her tightly, "It's just because I missed her a lot since she enter Hogwarts. Like I miss you too."

"Really?" Heidy's face lit up.

"Yes. And stop thinking something useless, you should take your rest." She tugged her in and then kissed her head. "I wish you enjoy your staying here."

Hermione found Heidy staring at the ceiling when she came in.

"What are thinking?" Hermione asked her.

"I was wearing my glasses but I could still SEE Malfoy." Heidy told her, she couldn't decide whether to be pissed off by the fact or amused.

"Really?" Hermione put on interested face. "I always wonder what's on his mind."

"Nothing that would interest you." Heidy tried to slow her beating heart.

"Well, I'm sure it's interest _you_ since you're red while he's around." Hermione teased her.

"What do you think of my family?" Heidy tried to change the subject.

"They're nice. Your uncle is scary but I don't think he's bad. Your cousin is crazy and your aunt is superb." Hermione grinned.

They had dinner together and even Draco was invited. It was a rather uneasy conversation. Heidy could SAW that Draco was regretted the invitation. 

The Dursleys were questioning him. To her surprised even her uncle was questioning him too, and asking him to treat her niece nicely. They wouldn't hear her even if she screamed it that Malfoy wasn't his boyfriend. Hermione took pity of the two of them, Draco and Heidy, but said nothing. Merely enjoying her dinner.

"Yes, they are." Heidy chuckled. "They treated me nicely that even Sirius couldn't find any flaw when he took custody upon me."

"I'm sure it's pissed him off." Hermione sat on the bed next to Heidy.

"No." Heidy mused. "He said his thank you very politely and took me home."

The bed was belong to Dudley until he was too big and need a bigger one. But it was enough for the girl.

"What do you think of Malfoy?" Hermione wouldn't let her off easily.

"I don't know." Heidy sighed. "I think he's okay today, like it wasn't himself."

"I always wondered what kind of girl he likes." Hermione yawned.

"I don't know." Heidy answered her softly. "But he sure has one."

dcbadc

26 September 03, 12:04 pm

Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter and it's shorter than before. Just in case you haven't notice, started next chapter it would be R rated.

Thanks to

Angellove2: Sorry keep you waiting; hope this one worth for it.

SiriusBPadfoot: actually I knew it, I just change it to Heidy to make it more English. blush

Baby Sphinx: Hope you like this one too.

ShanniC: Well, it lack of response but this is my first fic so I think I'll keep going. J


	5. fouth pieces the weasleys

Missing pieces

Author: IPokari, * : pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating: it's R  now.

Summary: Heidy Potter (my Harry's girl version) is a (greatest) seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy.

Pairings: Heidy/Draco (my favourite), Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings: Slightly AU, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

Note: unbeta-ed

Fourth Pieces The Weasleys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have it all?" Aunt Petunia asked Heidy.

"Yes, Aunty. I have it all." Heidy looked around to make sure she didn't miss a thing. A week with the Dursleys and she had a new wardrobe, all with her Aunt's approval. She even bought her the wristbands, knowing the reason Heidy wore it in the first place.

Luckily Hermione and her had brought their backpack with them. It was charmed so that things that put in it would be automatically shrink. It was practical although a bit difficult to search a thing that was so small. 

"It's been so fast. And now you're leaving again." Aunt Petunia sighed sadly. "You should have visited me longer, Dee."

"I know, Aunt Petty." Heidy hugged the older woman. "I know I'll miss you at school." She was glad that her cousin wasn't at home now.

"You better study well, young lady." Aunt Petunia mustered a playful scorn.

"Don't worry, Aunt Petty," Hermione grinned, she had adopted the woman as 'Aunt Petty' as Heidy called her, "I'll make sure she study."

"Sometime you just trying too hard for your own good, Hermione." Heidy glared at her friend.

Aunt Petunia laughed with Hermione before she ushered the girls to finish packing since their friends would come and pick them.

"I'm done." Heidy gave the last hug to her aunt. "Come on, 'Mione, wouldn't want to let Ron waiting."

"Ron is coming too?" Hermione blushed a little.

"Yup." Heidy nodded. "I want to introduce him to my aunt." Heidy grinned smugly.

They followed Aunt Petunia down to the living room. Aunt Petunia had made donuts for them and before they took their first bite, there was a loud bang from the fireplace.

"They come." Heidy jumped in joy. She turned to look at the funny blush on Hermione's face.

Hermione sighed, disappointed to find only the twins.

"Hello, guys." Heidy walked to them, donut still in his hand.

"Hey." Fred grinned before steal the donut from her hand.

"Hey, give it back to me." Heidy glared at him.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" George grinned at her, knowing full well why Hermione wasn't enthusiast to meet them. 

"Now, which one of you is Ron?" Aunt Petunia hid her smile pretty well.

"I'm Fred." Fred nodded solemnly, helping himself with another donut. "He's George."

"Ron's probably still sleeping right now." Heidy snorted.

"I'm fine." Hermione glared at Heidy.

"Hey, I said nothing. Aunt Petty knows by herself. She's pretty good at it." Heidy grinned proudly at her aunt.

"With you saying his name every ten minutes, every one would have a good guess, darling." Aunt Petunia smiled. "And Heidy, please, a polite girl won't snort."

"Well, time to go." Heidy pulled the twins.

"This is good." George grinned at Aunt Petunia.

"Oh, please. People will think that you two have been starved." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. With Dudley on diet, and you two eat like a mouse, I'm happy to see someone eat what I made." Aunt Petunia beamed.

"Better mouse than pig." Heidy stared at the twins.

***

"So how was the journey?" Molly Weasley welcomed the girls.

"Ashy?" Heidy offered.

"Faster." Ron grinned at her.

"Been sleep on, didn't you?" Heidy glared at him. "Can't sleep last night?"

Ron blushed. He turned to the twins but they had sworn that they had said nothing.

"Can't sleep?" Hermione looked concern, making Ron blushed deeper.

"Just sleep in." Ron scratched his head.

"Sirius is here?" Heidy looked around, noting that the twins were missing.

"He's in the back, talking to Arthur." Molly told her. She then went to the kitchen, leaving them alone.

"I'll take you there." Ginny took Heidy's hands. "Ron if you would take Hermione so that she could put her things in my room."

"Those two were helpless, weren't they." Heidy giggled.

"Yeah. But you guess right. Ron couldn't sleep last night. Poor Ron." Ginny added the last part insincerely.

"Well, that would do for now." Heidy smiled knowingly.

"So, will you read my fortune?" Ginny whispered.

"Love problem again?" Heidy shook her head.

"Yeah, something like I'll die a virgin if I wait for Neville to make the first move." Ginny sighed dramatically.

"I'm sure your mother will be relieve to hear that." Heidy giggled.

"What? Me doing something rather than waiting?" Ginny looked attentively.

"No. You'll die a virgin." Heidy laughed. She was glad that they had arrived at the back yard where Sirius was in a deep talk with Arthur Weasley, and Ginny couldn't retaliate.

"Sirius." Heidy happily launched herself at her Godfather.

"Hey, Dee." Sirius ruffled Heidy's short hair. "Happy to see you too."

"Did you miss me?" Heidy tilted her head.

"Yeah." Sirius grinned. "Especially with you going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Oh, come on. It's not like you couldn't come and see me." Heidy loved it when her Godfather would surprise her by visiting her between his business trips.

"Let's go to the Diagon Alley now so that you could buy all your school needs." Sirius nudged her to move.

"Not before lunch." Arthur smiled keenly at Heidy.

"Yeah, then we could go together. We haven't buy our school needs too." Ginny smiled.

"I have book two rooms there, so we don't need to go back to the mansion. I have your stuff packed. I wondered if Hermione would like to stay with us." They went to the dining room where Hermione was helping Molly prepare the lunch.

"Nope, thank you. Mrs. Weasley said I could stay here with Ginny." Hermione blushed a little, not seeing Heidy in the eyes. "Beside, I need to floo back to my house and get my trunk."

"It's alright. We love to have her here." Molly smiled.

Heidy could see that Molly cared for Hermione as much as she cared for her other children.

{_Maybe she could help me convince Ron more that grades do mean something._} Molly sighed.

'_Well, that was something to consider too_.' Heidy smiled in amusement.

As they had finished their lunch and dishes were washed they were all floo to the Diagon Alley.

They went to get the books first before get new robes for the boys. After that, Sirius treated them ice cream. And since it was still early, Sirius took them to one of his branch store and see what he had for the newest broomstick, _Flash Jet Shoot._

The twins having working for Sirius for the last two summers still fascinated over the brooms that were _too dangerous for you children_, according to Molly. Heidy, having one at home, could understand her friends' awe over the broom.

"Wow, that one is so cool. It could fly that fast?" Ron watched with wide eye.

"That is for professional racing." A witch was smiling to him.

"You still here?" Heidy looked at her coldly. Amanda Baxter was after Sirius' wealth, that Heidy knew for sure, although Sirius was one of an attractive, handsome wizard.

For a moment they were looking at each other. Heidy could see her friends gave her weird looks. Luckily, Sirius was in his office having to sort something out. And the elder Weasley was looking for a broom for Ginny.

"Well, it's obviously still working time and I doubt my boss will be happy with my disappearance, Amanda answered easily, knowing Heidy's dislike toward her. She was a pretty wizard, with blond hair that was so shinning that Heidy doubted was her real colour. Not that she wanted to know. 

"Maybe we'll take that one. It seems less… dangerous." Molly added lamely, oblivious of the sudden silent.

Heidy turned to look in horror to see that Molly had chosen _Easy Flash_. "She can't play Quidditch with that."

"Oh, Mum." Ginny blushed while her brothers laughed at her.

"It _is_ safer," Amanda smiled at Molly, "But it had limited age' advise." She flashed her professional smile. "Maybe I could help you to chose. We have a great collection for students. It's not as fast as the racing ones, but it is safe and you still can use it to play Quidditch and win the game."

When the three older witches and wizard were out of their hearing area, the Weasleys and Hermione turned to look at Heidy.

"She's after Sirius' wealth." Heidy told them before they opened their mouth.

"I think you're a paranoia." Fred grinned at her. "She's pretty."

"Or worse, a father's complex." George pretended to think seriously. "And she is pretty."

"No wonder I never see him date." Ron nodded to himself, didn't dare to remark about the witch's appearance.

Hermione knew better to comment. And Ginny, believing Heidy's forecast gift just kept her mouth shut.

'_Boys_,' Heidy snorted.

It was weird how it was suddenly very quiet after the Weasley, taking Hermione with them, left them two. They would have to come by Hermione's house to pick her trunk before going home and they didn't want to get home really late.

The inn Sirius chose was expensive, that Heidy knew for sure. She knew her Godfather loved her and wanted to give her the best the world could offer and she loved him for that. And she didn't want one Amanda Baxter ruined their happiness.

It was quiet, yes, but it was a comfortable one and they enjoy each other's present. It was one time like this that Sirius allowed her to SEE him.

They were having a peaceful dinner when something or rather someone caught Sirius' eyes. She could feel him suddenly tense. Heidy turned around so that he could see too.

"Snape? What is he doing here?" Heidy frown. "And who is that little girl beside him?"

Sirius wanted to smile, he was sure that Heidy wasn't bigger than the girl, but he found himself too anxious to even move his lips.

The restaurant was quite full and there was not empty seat. Sirius moved to stand up.

"Oh, no you won't." Heidy glared at him.

"And tell me why not." Sirius looked at Heidy in the eyes. "He is your professor."

Heidy shrugged her shoulder when Sirius moved his hands to get Snape's attention. She could see the hesitation in the man's eyes but then motion the girl to follow him.

"I didn't know that it would be this crowd at this time." Severus looked apologetic at Sirius, aware of Heidy's observant eyes.

"Why don't you sit, Professor." Sirius smiled. "And you could introduce us to this little girl."

"She's your daughter." Heidy exclaimed in surprise when she took a better observe at the girl.

"My name is Nadia." The girl smiled. "Nadia Snape."   
 

dcbadc

17 October 03, 8:23 pm

This is for you all, who read and review and make me feel better for the lack of response. For those who review, I want to say thank you.

To Tamyshka : I hope this is a lot sooner for you, and yes, Heidy didn't wear the necklace. That's why Draco couldn't feel her.

To DMH : thank you.

To Athena Hermmie : I think it's different from JKR's books but not totally so. And thank you. I hope you like this chapter too.

To Miss Lesley : Yes, you're right. I'll keep writing this story as long as there's people out there reading it, and like it.

To Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy : Thank you.


	6. fifth pieces the snapes

Missing pieces

Author : IPokari, * : pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rating : PG (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Heidy Potter (my Harry's girl version) is a (greatest) seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy.

Pairings : Heidy/Draco (my favourite), Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : Slightly AU, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

Note: Unbeta-ed.

dcbadc

Fifth Pieces The Snapes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Told you that everyone will know. I look too much like you that you couldn't deny me." Nadia smirked at his father.

"I could always tell them that you are my distant niece." Severus answered back smoothly, praying that Sirius wouldn't find out about Nadia's other parent, while trying to block his mind from Heidy's eyes.   
  


Heidy was staring at them with interest, and Sirius let him. Hoping that Heidy would share the knowledge about the Snapes with him. 

"So, Severus, may I call you Severus?" Sirius asked silkily, "I never heard that you have a daughter."

"No, I think you should call me Snape, Mr. Black." Severus looked nervous. "It's not something you announce in the Prophet."

"Right." Sirius nodded. "Why don't you and your daughter order your dinner, my treat."

"Thank you," Nadia grinned happily. "I'm starving."

"Nadia." Severus looked disapproving at his daughter.

Heidy was busy SEEing the Snape girl that she missed the glances the older wizards shared.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm eleven, last March."

"Really? You're four years younger than me." Heidy told her, she didn't catch the elder wizards stiffen bodies.

Severus was afraid that his secret was found out, while Sirius was angry that Severus cheated on him.

"No kidding." Nadia was staring openly at Heidy. _{I thought we are the same age.}_

"I'll be on my fifth year." Heidy glared.

Dinner was awkward with no body initiate any conversation.

"Well, I guess we better leave now." Severus coughed slightly.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Why are you leaving?" Sirius gave him meaningful look, that they would have a long conversation.

"They don't have any room because Daddy forgot to book one." Nadia answered.

"Why don't you stay with us." Sirius ignored Heidy's glare. "We have two."

"I don't think so." Severus noticed Heidy's unpleasant look. "Well, thank you for the meal. See you at Hogwarts, Miss Porter."

Heidy watched them with amusement. '_Now, I wonder why my professor look so scare of my dearest godfather._'

"You're welcome." Sirius' smirked at Severus' poor attempt for an escape. "But I insist, the rooms are enough for the four of us. Can't have your daughter late and miss the train now, can we."

{_I'm sorry, Sirius, but I can't. I can't tell you. I'm sorry._} Severus looked a little sad.

"It's okay." Heidy sighed. "At least he is better than that Baxter witch."

"Who?" Nadia looked interesting.

"If you want to know, she's a witch," Heidy's face scrunched as if she were in a pain, "She's working at Sirius shop, Flash Black at Diagon Alley. You don't want to know her, she's…"

"A witch." Sirius smiled funnily. "It's not uncommon to find a witch at Diagon Alley."

"She's too blonde." Heidy ignored him. "She always smiles and treats me like a kid."

"I know her." Nadia nodded. "She's too blonde. I don't like her too."

"Because you both have black hair?" Sirius suggested.

"I went to the shop earlier to find a broom. Papa promised me to buy one though he changed his mind." Nadia smiled quietly. {_It's hard for Papa to raise me alone. I don't really need a broom anyway. The one I want is too expensive and the cheap one is suck_.}

"See," Heidy looked at Sirius.

Sirius just smiled. "She's nice, and she's good for business."

"If you ever married her, I'll poison her." Heidy looked serious. "I know lots of potion for that." She looked at her professor.

{_And I'll poison you if you ever thought of one single witch_.} Severus thought, feeling a little save since Heidy still got her glasses on.

Heidy's was shock to SEE such strong feeling her professor had toward his godfather.

"Let's just go to our room and rest." Sirius still grinned.

Heidy tried to walk on her toes, trying to find a certain blond hair Slytherin. She was hoping that she could meet Draco at Diagon Alley, before she realised how silly she was. The Malfoys was so rich they didn't have to buy the school needs themselves.

'_And he wouldn't be here, either. Stupid me_.'

The room was indeed enough for them. They went to Heidy's room first to help the girls settled.

"Wow, I never been to a place like this before." Nadia gaped.

"Never? Where did you live?" '_Muggle place? Even they have places like this_.'

"I live with my aunt before." Nadia answered absently.

"Good night, ladies." Sirius was eager to have the conversation with Severus. "Try not to be so loud."

"Yes, sir." The girls answered in unison.

Nadia walked to her father and kissed him good night as Heidy did the same to her godfather.

When their parent was out they just stood there, staring at each other.

"What are we doing now? It's certainly too early to sleep."

"I will read until sleep come." Heidy shrugged and walk to the bed.

Nadia looked at the book and whispered. "Are you really going to poison her?"

Heidy gave her a look.

They spent some time in silent before Nadia spoke again. "Why are you calling your daddy by his name?"

Heidy looked at her with fond look. "Do you really think he is my daddy?"

"Is he not?" Nadia looked confused.

"He is my godfather, actually. I have stayed for as long as I can remember."

"Really? I thought that he is your daddy."

"Hey, I don't know that your daddy has a daughter." Heidy put away her book.

Nadia looked hesitant but then decided to tell her.

"My daddy is actually my mommy."

"What?"

"Yes, and I want to know my daddy. But when I asked him, he would have this sad look. So I never ask him again."

"He really is your _mommy_? Wait till my friends hear this, they will never believe it."

"You can't tell them." Nadia looked horrified. "Daddy said no one should know that he's my mommy."

"Oh," Heidy looked disappointed. "Okay."

Silence again and this time Heidy decided to speak.

"Do you know about Seer?"

"I heard about them before. Why?"

"Because," Heidy took off her glasses, "You are looking at one."

"Wow…" Nadia gaped at her before she laughed. "It's great. It's really great. It means that you can find him, right."

"Find who?"

"My daddy."

"I'm not sure." Heidy put on her glasses back. "Not that I want to."

"What?" Nadia looked so disappointed, her eyes were glassy as if she was holding her tears back. "Why?"

"You are a Snape." Heidy smirked. "A Snape is a Slytherin. One thing you should know about us, Gryffindors, we never help a Slytherin. Good night."

"Wait. If I'm not sorted into Slytherin, you will help me?"

"Like it would ever happen. You are a Slytherin."

"But if I'm not, will you help me?" Nadia had the determined look on her.

"Fine, fine." Heidy faked a suffered sigh. "But only if you aren't a Slytherin. Understand."

"Very clearly." Nadia grinned.

***

In the next room, Severus stood unsurely as Sirius closed the door.

"Maybe it's not a good idea, Sirius, I think I better be go home."

"Don't you agree that it's time to stop all the pretends." Sirius had lost all the smiled from his face. "Don't worry, Severus, it's not that I want to touch you."

Sirius walked to the sofa and arranged it so that he could sleep a bit comfortably. "Unlike popular belief, I never share my man."

"It's not like that, Sirius." Severus walked to him in three long paces. "I didn't… I never…"

"Tell me the girl isn't yours."

"She is."

"She must be conceived when you were with me."

"She is." Severus' voice was almost inaudible.

"You cheated bastard." Sirius muttered angrily.

Severus watched as Sirius' face turned into an angry one. His hands automatically grabbed Sirius' as he walked to leave the room.

"Please don't go."

Sirius stood still.

"You're not seeing that Baxter witch, are you."

Sirius snorted. "You shouldn't listen to Heidy."

"I never cheat on you."

Sirius just stared at him.

"Nadia is yours. You are her father."

Sirius was so shock he felt back on the chair. "What are you saying?" He demanded in a husky voice.

"I… I'm her mother and you are her father."

"I'm a father." Sirius clenched his hands tightly, he longed to hug him, but he stopped himself. "Did you ever plan to let me know?"

"I never want to hide this from you. I was so surprise when I found out. I left you and then I'm sick and then… I have a baby."

"Why did you leave me?"

"You have too many to consider, and I felt that I just burden to you." '_You didn't come and looking for me_.'

"My daughter, and I never knew it." Sirius grabbed his hand in punishing clasp.

"You only think about your Heidy, you hardly had time for us. I wanted to come to you but I couldn't put you in more stress with…" Severus looked at him coldly. "I refused to have my daughter ignored just because you had your mind on your goddaughter."

"I thought you love Dee."

"I did. I still do. But she never liked me. What would she think if I told her that she would have a sister?"

"You would never know. You left and she forgot you."

"She didn't remember me?" Severus looked poignant. "Not even a little bit?"

"She had a little accident after you left."

"Oh. No wonder she act impersonally toward me after she came to Hogwarts."

Sirius' expression was hard to be read.

"This is a bad idea. I shouldn't tell you." Severus tried to break free and leave.

"I don't have any romantic relationship with Baxter or any other witches and wizards. There's no other one after you. No one that I take seriously."

Severus avoided his eyes and just nodded.

"Does she know that I'm his father?"

"No." Severus caught the hurt look. "I don't know how you would react, and I don't want her got hurt because her father doesn't want her."

"You would never know. I always want a big family." Sirius smiled. "Tell me more about her."

***

They had breakfast together in the morning. The men only smiled when their girls complaining over had to wake up early.

"You have to wake up early at school too." Severus smiled at Heidy. "I thought you would have gotten used to it."

"No." Heidy yawned. "Hermione has to wake me every morning."

"This is terrible." Nadia complaint. "What if I don't get friend to wake me."

"And you get potion the first class." Heidy grinned.

"You better not late for my class, Nadia."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Heidy handed him his muffin. "You are awfully quiet."

"I'll miss you." Sirius smiled.

"I know." Heidy grinned. "You will miss me so much that you won't have time for that witch."

When they arrived at the train station, Heidy took Sirius' hand. 

"I will miss you a lot."

Sirius knelt on one foot and looked at her in the eyes.

"I will miss you more. I'll go visit you soon. I promise you that."

"Sirius, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I can SEE with my glasses on." Heidy noticed the surprised look passed Sirius' face. "Do you think it's mama's power working on me?"

Sirius hugged her tightly, like when she's a toddler, "It is, Dee." He kissed her forehead, "You could stopped wearing the glasses. I think it's OK."

"OK, maybe later. I just get used to it."

"Well, it's time now, better on board." Sirius watched from the corner of his eye that Severus had told Nadia to get into the train.

Sirius and Severus stood side by side as the girls' board.

"You know, darling, you need to be extra careful now." Sirius grinned.

"What that supposed to mean." Severus tried to stop his heart doing bungee jumping.

"Dee can SEE through her glasses." Sirius winked at him. "You better not thinking about me all the time."

"Well, guess I see you around."

Sirius nodded. "We'll talk to the girls later. Just for you to know, I never mean to let you go again."

dcbadc

22 February 04, 11:05 am

Sorry for long update, hope you still reading it. Anyway, you might find lots of mistakes (I'm not an English speaker) and it's not beta-ed.

To Nora Lena Potter: hope you still thinking so.

To pixy: sorry it's really long ago since the last update, I have other fics that I had to write.

To Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: Thank you, tell me what you think about this one.

To Realm: Thanks, I love reviews. This is my first fic (before I had more idea and wrote more fics I don't even have time to finish it.)


	7. sixth pieces like father like daughter

Missing pieces

Author : IPokari, : 

Rating : PG (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Heidy Potter (my Harry's girl version) is a (greatest) seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy.

Pairings : Heidy/Draco (my favourite), Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : Slightly AU, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

Note: unbeta-ed

dcbadc

Sixth Pieces Like Father Like Daughter

"Where do you think you're going to?" Heidy frowned when Nadia kept following her. She easily dragged her trunks since Sirius had already charmed so it would be as light as a feather, more or less.

"Wherever you're going to." Nadia smiled, her things along with his papa's were already sent to Hogwarts, she only had her backpack with her.

"I'm going to meet my friends." Heidy put her hands on her hips. "And you are going to meet yours."

"But I only know you." Nadia pointed out.

"Well, we just have to fix that." Heidy scrunched her face in dislike. "Go find any first year and sit with them."

"I don't want to." Nadia pouted. "I want to sit with you."

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I've never been nice to a Slytherin and I'm not starting it now." Heidy walked again, her eyes wandering, searching for her friends in the compartments she passed.

"And I've told you that I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor." Nadia spoke in precise imitation of her tone that only annoyed her further.

"You are so going into Slytherin." Heidy spoke in knowing tone, "Just like your father."

"Who's going into Slytherin?" A familiar voice surprised the girls.

"She is." Heidy slid away, showing the Weasleys and Hermione the subject of their talk.

"How could you be so sure?" Ginny looked interested. "Have you read her card?"

"You don't need fortune reading to know." Heidy put her stuff on an empty seat, right behind Ginny's. "She's a Snape."

"What?" Hermione stopped her reading, Ron on her side watched the new girl with new interest.

"Are you sure you still want to sit here?" Heidy raised her eyebrow. "Your father's not really a favourite person between the Gryffindors."

Nadia blushed. "I've told you, I'll be sorted into Gryffindor." She bravely stepped in and sat next to Heidy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Never mind that Dee, come on read my cards." She walked to sit at the empty seat next to her fortuneteller.

"Really, Ginny, you shouldn't rely yourself too much on the card." Ron shook his head.

"But it never fail before." Ginny smiled, ignoring her brother.

"Heidy," Nadia whispered, "Do they know that you are a Seer?"

Heidy glared at the younger girl. "It's a secret." She gritted. "Only a few people know it, including Hermione there, and probably the Weasleys. It's not a thing you spoke openly. You shouldn't tell anyone. Somehow I regretted telling you already." Heidy grinned. "Maybe I should obliviate you."

"NO." Nadia shook her head. "I promise I'll never tell anyone."

"Not even your father?"

"Not even my father." Nadia nodded solemnly.

Heidy SAW that Nadia was sincere, she smiled inwardly. '_Well, I might help her find her father_.'

"What are you two whispering about?" Ginny frowned.

"Nothing." Heidy smiled. "I haven't introduced you properly. Nadia, she's Ginny Weasley, that's her brother Ron and one you'll never see without a book is Hermione Granger."

"Hey." Hermione mock glared. "What kind of an introduction is that?" She turned to smile at the first year. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Snape.

"It's Nadia." Nadia returned her smile.

Heidy looked out of the window, trying to catch a glimpse of her godfather but until the train started moving, she didn't find him.

"Well, it's time to leave." Ron stood up.

Heidy looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, and congratulation to the both of you."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled back.

"You know?" Ron's eyes widened. "But it's supposed to be a surprise."

All the girls not including the youngest one rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Ron." Hermione pulled him up. "We better change first."

"What's that?" Nadia didn't like it when she was left alone in the dark.

"They're prefects." Ginny told her, eager for Heidy to start her card reading. "Come on, Dee, let's start. Should I ask him to go out with me or should I just go find a new boyfriend."

Heidy shook her head. "Your future shouldn't be decided by a card."

Ginny shrugged her shoulder. "It's a fun way to decide your future."

Heidy pulled out a stack of cards. It was an old card, with old design on one side, which belong to his mother once who had it from her mother and so on, and only she could use it. It was almost like a tarot card.

She put the stack neatly and signalled Ginny to take one.

When Ginny gave the card to Heidy, Nadia noticed that the card was blank. She didn't know what Heidy see.

"You know what," Heidy frowned. "It's rather useless. You don't even love him. You only like him because he's so different from you brothers."

From the embarrassed look on Ginny's face, Nadia believed that what Heidy said was true.

"But he _is_ nice."

"Then maybe you should ask him out. That way you'll know him better to decide whether you'll love him or dump him."

"You're probably right." Ginny sighed. "I'll be as old as McGonagall if I wait him to make the first move."

Before Heidy could say a word to defend Neville, the door was opened again.

"Malfoy." Heidy growled to cover the fact that her heart was beating wildly.

"Hello, Potter." Draco greeted coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked him, in not so friendly manner. "Go find your own compartment."

Heidy noticed that Draco wasn't very nice at every beginning of the term and now she knew why. The school was started and he couldn't find his mysterious girl. He was particularly nastier each term out of frustration.

"I'm a prefect." The blond sneered.

"I know you." Nadia smiled. "You're in teenage witch."

Draco only gave her a look and then looked around. "All this room only for the three of you, what a waste. Blaise." He turned to the door. "We sit here."

Now the girls noticed the other Slytherin, who looked around the corridor and quickly closed the door.

"Hey," Heidy stood up. "That's Hermione's and Ron's place."

Draco lifted one eyebrow and took the next seat. "Hey, that's mine." Ginny stood up and moved back to her initial seat.

Draco glared and went to the seat opposite of Heidy's. "I believe this seat is empty."

"Don't you have your prefect's duty?" Heidy tried to slow down her wild thumping heart.

"If you don't mind, Potter, I'll prefer a peaceful nap." _Damn Parkinson, can't I have a peaceful term without her latch on to me? I would never touch her even if she were the last female on earth._

Heidy blushed as she was easily dismissed.

_Well, well… She is so cute when she blushes. If I can't I can't find her, she would be a nice replacement. Even though she is a Gryffindor._

Heidy frowned, a bit offended that she was only good for a replacement, but then she dismissed the thought. Replacement or not, she didn't want to be with Malfoy.

"Are you a first year?" Blaise asked Nadia trying to open a polite conversation.

"Yes." Nadia blushed a little.

"Are you sisters?" Blaise smiled. "You're sure look like twins."

"Really?" Nadia turned to Heidy. "She said we look like twins. He thought we're sisters."

"I heard him and we're not. They are Slytherins. If you like him that much, you should be sorted in to Slytherin." Heidy said angrily.

"I wish you are my sister, though." Nadia decided. "Then your daddy could be my daddy, too. I think I like your daddy. He is nice."

Heidy pouted. "Paddy is nice, and I've told you that he's my godfather and not my daddy. And he's surely not your daddy."

"Then you should help me to find my real daddy." Nadia smiled.

"Wait till you get sorted into Gryffindor." Heidy smirked. "I don't think your father would be happy, though."

"Why wouldn't her father be happy?" Blaise asked.

"Because she's a Snape and I'm not talking to you." Heidy frowned.

"You just did." Blaise pointed out.

Ginny grinned behind her magazine. She wasn't so oppose with the Slytherin, and in her opinions some of them were interesting to be friends with, even when they were being jerks.

"I don't know Professor Snape has a daughter." Draco spoke, still in his bad mood.

Nadia shrugged. "I'm going into Gryffindor." She said in an end of discussion tone.

True to her words, five hours later the hat screamed Gryffindor after a hot three minutes discussion with the young witch.

Nadia happily ran to the Gryffindor table and directly to Heidy. "I'm a Gryffindor now."

Heidy just nodded as she looked at Severus' vague smile.

_She just has to be a Gryffindor, right, just like her father._

Heidy smiled at Nadia, "The first hint, dear, your father was a Gryffindor."

dcbadc

16 October 04, 4:57 am

Thanks to those who review

Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy : yeah, I think the slow finding out is a bit of boring too .!

Slytherin'sHottiexox : why won't you join my group, I always send my works there (sometime I got difficulties with )

Alura : thanks, I know my grammar is terrible , I've people writing to me that they want to beta this story but I have got it back. I might rewrite it someday, but it would be posted to my website, not here.

sIrIuSlY-mInE : thank you

angelkitty77 : thank you

honeyduck : thank you


	8. seventh pieces severus snape

Missing pieces

Author : Pokari: : R (I'm not really sure about the rating stuff)

Summary : Heidy Potter (my Harry's girl version) is a (greatest) seer, Sirius Black is innocence, and Draco Malfoy IS a Malfoy.

Pairings : Heidy/Draco (my favourite), Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer : Wish I've thought it first, but you know that JK Rowling, Warner Bross and some other people I don't even know. Some other thing you never heard before might be mine though.

Warnings : Slightly AU, male pregnancy and find out the rest.

Note : unbeta-ed

Seventh Pieces Severus Snape

Heidy looked at the girl and started to feel irritated. "It's bed time now, go to your own room. I want to sleep."

"But, Dee..." Nadia pleaded.

"Look, even if you're standing here all night, I can't tell you anything more." Heidy spoke in low tone. "Go sleep on your own bed."

"Dee," Lavender Brown stood up with hands on her hips. "You know that first year shouldn't be in fifth year room."

Nadia quickly hid behind Heidy. "I don't like her." Nadia whispered to the elder girl.

"She's leaving." Hermione said as she looked at the first year. "You better go to your own room. The light will be off in ten minutes."

"You heard her." Dee yawned. "You go to your room and have a good sleep. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise, okay."

Nadia sighed. "Okay. Good night." Her steps were slow and heavy.

Heidy smiled. She knew the girl didn't want to leave her because she was lonely. It was her first time away from relatives, and she didn't like meeting strangers. Were she in the Slytherin house, she could go to her father's place. But if she didn't stay with her year mate, she would never have a friend.

"Good night." Heidy said to everybody and felt into deep slumber.

Hermione looked at her best friend and shook her head. "Wish I could just fall asleep as fast as she does."

Parvati chuckled. "I think only Dee can do that."

"So?" Sirius' head floated in the fireplace. "What house did she get sorted into?"

"What else?" Severus frowned. "She just has to be a Gryffindor."

Sirius laughed.

"You are happy, aren't you?" Severus also smiled.

"Of course I am. Like father like daughter." Sirius grinned. "Hey, do you think I can come and have dinner with you? Just the four of us."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Sirius frowned.

"And what will we tell the girls?" Severus shook his head. "We're hardly friends."

Sirius shrugged his shoulder. "You can say that we're friends from school."

"Yes, it might be enough for Nadia, but what about Dee?"

"What about Dee?" Sirius frowned deeper.

"I'm hardly her favourite professor." Severus sighed sadly. "She wouldn't be happy."

"If you care that much about her, you shouldn't left." Sirius' eyes softened.

"Does she really don't remember a thing about me?"

Sirius took a long breath. "After you left, Petunia took her."

"But…"

"I wasn't the same after you left me. I couldn't take care of myself, let alone a little girl. Anyway, she got an accident, her power ran havoc, saw what she wasn't supposed to see yet and got herself so scare that she lost her memory. It convinced Petunia that Dee should stay with me though."

"But I thought the glasses would redeem her power."

"She was a little girl, she hadn't get used to it and often forgot to wear the glasses."

Severus smiled. He remembered when he bought Heidy the glasses. The little girl refused to wear it at first and needed three chocolate cakes to bribe her.

"Hey, when next time I see Heidy, I can see Nadia too, right?" Sirius' eyes brightened. "She's a Gryffindor, so it won't make them suspicious."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Sirius."

"Nothing is good enough for you, huh?" Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You're not planning to keep her away from me, are you?"

"As if I can do that." Severus sighed. "Look, Sirius, I think it's not the right time yet, okay?"

"And I think you think too much."

Severus glared, but Sirius kept his grinning face for a minute or two before he was all serious again. "Don't worry too much. I promise things will turn our alright."

Severus offered a small smiled before cut the connection.

"Papa's not here." Nadia whispered to Dee, ignoring the dislike look sent by others fifth years.

"I know. I'm not blind." Dee yawned.

"Do you think he's sick or something?"

Heidy thought for a moment. He's all good yesterday. I wonder if she's ignoring you or maybe he's just avoiding you."

"But why?" Nadia's eyes widened. "I'm his daughter."

"That's why." Hermione smiled. "Because from now on, he's also your teacher. You have to call him 'professor'."

"I know." Nadia frowned. "He told me a hundred times before."

Heidy looked at her schedule; her first class was Potions. "You better sit with your friends of your year. You might get lost if you wondered alone."

"But I'm not alone." Nadia smiled. "You're with me."

"Our classes are different, stupid."

"I'm not stupid." Nadia frowned unhappily, but she went to sit next to her classmates. She sat in silence since she knew no one and she didn't like stranger.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Hermione watched the silent first year.

"Oh, she will. Let's go to class now." Heidy grinned. "The first to get there can choose the seat."

"Wait, Dee…" Ron quickly finished his breakfast, drank up his juice, and hurriedly after his friends.

On the other side of the room, Draco kept watching the Gryffindors.

"Hey," Blaise whispered. "They're going to class now."

"So?" Draco lifted an eyebrow. "First class is Potion. Do you really think she can keep her chosen seat?"

"Still it's much more fun to sit near her." Blaise grinned. "She reminds me of someone."

"Your mother?" Draco grinned.

"Please." Blaise glared at his best friend. "But I can't remember who."

"Go after her if you like her." Draco snorted. "Only an imbecile would like her."

Blaise smirked. '_I'll make you sorry for ever saying this, Draco._'

"Come on." Draco stood up. "We don't want them to choose all the best seat."

Blaise only shrugged his shoulder, he was used to his friend leading their way.

When the three of them entered the classroom, Professor Snape was already in the class, writing something important on his parchment.

Heidy choose the front seat, ignoring her friends' protest. She like Potions, and she actually liked her teacher, respected him even, unlike her fellow Gryffindors. But since the first time they met, the Potions Master had been cold toward her, even though he acknowledged her talent; he treated her like he treated the students from other houses. And she didn't like it. She wanted her professor to like her, like she liked him.

'_Maybe when Sirius came, he wouldn't mind Nadia and him coming with us._' Heidy smiled.

When all the students had come, Severus finally lifted his head.

"This year, you'll make more difficult and dangerous potions. So you'll have a partner for the rest of the school year, but not from you own house, this to avoid some students letting their partner working alone. And you must pair up with someone that have the same level with you. Now, move."

Heidy frowned. She changed her mind. She didn't really like her professor, especially when he wanted her to pair up with a Slytherin. She preferred to do her Potions alone. She believed she was more than qualified for this.

"Hey, Potter." Blaise smirked. "Pair up with me?"

"Sure, why not." Heidy shrugged her shoulder. '_Really, who would have the same level with me_?'

But before Heidy moved to sit next to Blaise, Severus called her to sit with Draco.

"But…"

"Zabini, you're with Granger." Severus continued as if he didn't hear her, and left to pair up other students.

Draco frowned. "Just do as I told you, Potter. I don't want you to screw up."

"That's my line." Heidy gritted her teeth.

Severus smirked. Actually, this was how he first got to know the real Sirius. When they had to pair up for some projects. '_Upps, enough thinking about him._' Call him paranoid, but he could feel Heidy's eyes kept penetrating his mind since she knew that he knew her godfather. Pairing her with Draco would distract her, as usual.

Heidy frowned at her partner. "Go get the poisons."

"Do you mean potions?" Draco smirked.

"NO, I mean poison. Go get yourself killed."

"Why would I do that?" Draco snorted.

"Life is so much better when you're not around."

"Oh, but you'll miss me, Potter. You'll miss me if I'm not around." Draco laughed to himself as he went to get the necessary potions.

"Why would I miss you, stupid?" Heidy frowned angrily. Completely forgot that she was supposed to 'intrude' her teacher's mind.

"Life wouldn't be the same when he wasn't around." Blaise told her.

"You only said that because he is your best friend."

"That's correct." Blaise grinned. "I've known him since forever."

"Well, sucks to be you." Heidy smiled. She always thought that Blaise Zabini wasn't too bad a Slytherin.

"Oh, you'll like him once you know him better."

"You sounded like a man in love." Heidy snorted.

"Heaven forbid."

The horror-stricken face made Heidy laughed.

"You look sweet when you laughed.

"Mr. Zabini." Heidy frowned; she didn't have to SEE to know. "You're not making a move at me, are you?"

"Am I that obvious?" Blaise grinned shamelessly.

"Well, you can try, but I'll let you know that it's useless."

"Why is so?"

"Because I'm not gonna fall for a Slytherin."

Blaise smirked. '_Now it's really a challenge._'

Too bad Heidy wasn't looking at him; she didn't even know another Slytherin was angry because she would laugh for other boys, but not for him.

dcbadc

19 December 05, 4:55 pm


End file.
